Hanbei Takenaka/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hanbei Takenaka. Samurai Warriors 3 *"I may not look like a warrior, but I make up for it, somehow." *"I'm ready for anything!" *"This is war. No hard feelings, right?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"We cannot pretend to feign ignorance of what is to come." *"Wrap it up! Victory is ours." *"Like Sun Tzu said, all warfare is based on deception. Now, it's time to march!" *"Well, I did my part today. It's time to go home and go to sleep." *"That was too easy! I think I might've done a little too well!" *"Here, I want you to have this! I hope you'll think of me when you use it!" *"Wow, that was pretty good!" *"I guess I asked too much of you." *"I defeated a lot of enemy officers in the previous battle. Of course, that was my plan from the start." *"I'm so bored... I haven't been in any battles lately. Please, take me with you next time!" *"I've been keeping busy on the battlefield lately. If I'm going to die, I'd rather be out there than here in the camp." *"Ahaha! This is an enjoyable party. It's almost as if time is standing still while we engage in our revelry." *"This is war! No hard feelings, right?" *"Greatest Strategist in the World has a nice ring to it!" *"Yes, you truly are the greatest out there." *"You are without peer, Lord Kanbei. I already knew that, though." *"Deng Ai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms in my book, Jia Xu!" *"Zhuge Liang, you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! The original is always the best!" *"Uh-oh, it looks like I'm destined for an early grave..." *"No way! Two all-knowing Hanbeis? I'll make sure people call you Crybaby Hanbei!" *"You're really something, aren't you?!" *"Very good!" *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Wow, you saved me." *"Please... Please spare me..." *"Retreat! Retreat!" *"Merciless as ever, Lord Kanbei." *"Could it be that you're here to save me?!" *"Good work, Deng Ai!" *"Thank you, Deng Ai!" *"I like your style, Jia Xu!" *"Heh, so Jia Xu came to save me." *"You're incredible, Zhuge Liang!" *"Wow, it's the real Zhuge Liang!" *"You're really good. I have to show you some respect." *"Yes, very good! I knew you had it in you!" *"Thank you for the reinforcements. You're so dependable!" *"Wow, you saved me. You don't care if I ask you for more favors later, do you?" *"Please... Please spare me... Heh, not that you're the type to fall for such tricks." *"Retreat! Retreat! We don't stand a chance!" *"Merciless as ever, Lord Kanbei. I understand why you do what you do, though." *"Could it really be that you're helping me?! I'm so happy I could almost cry!" *"Good work, Deng Ai! Keep doing your duty!" *"Thanks Deng Ai! It's good to have a big guy like you on my side!" *"I like your style, Jia Xu! You understand the pleasure of winning with cunning." *"Heh, so Jia Xu came to save me. No one would've expected it - except for me, that is." *"You're incredible, Zhuge Liang. This'll be a very tough act to follow..." *"Whoa, it's the real Zhuge Liang! How about helping your successor!" *"Oho, an unexpected move! You're better than I thought!" *"Heheh, you did it! You look so cute when you think hard." *"Thanks for all the help. I don't know what I would have done without you." *"You're here. I knew you had a kind heart." *"This won't be easy. You know all my secrets..." *"Urgh... Heheh, I'm okay, I'm okay. See you next time." *"You don't have to do it all alone, Lord Kanbei! I'm here too, remember?" *"I knew you would come to help. You're a nice guy inside, Lord Kanbei." *"Fate determines our abilities for better or worse. You just need to learn to express yourself." *"You weren't ignoring me, were you? You don't know how much you could have lost." *"Good. I like your way of winning things." *"Hmph, I'd be happier I didn't think you were helping for some calculated gain, but oh well." *"You are the genuine article! My efforts pale in comparison to yours!" *"I had anticipated that you would come, Zhuge Liang... Sorry, I just wanted to try saying that." *"Do you really think you can crack my brilliant strategies?" *"Wow. You're better than I expected." *"It's about time I used my finishing move." *"Hehehe... I know all your weaknesses, Master Kanbei." *"Your main weakness is... your kindness..." *"Aww, look how serious you are. Very well, I'll amuse you for a bit longer." *"Go easy on me, will you?" *"You are always so serious! You don't have to hit me so hard, you know..." *"Getting tougher, isn't it? I haven't even started fighting for real yet!" *"Oh? So my next opponent is the most sinister of all the strategists?" *"Your attacks seem to penetrate my every weakness..." *"Alright, now it's time to get serious. I'm not fond of taking a beating like this." *"I will do my best to prove myself as a worthy opponent." *"So this is the power of the Sleeping Dragon... I thought you just liked to nap!" *"I knew this would be a tough bat